


Monster

by MimicMadness



Series: Projecting onto Dream? More likely than you think. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brother AU, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Vomiting, ghostbur has blue, he gives it to dream, inspired by a song, its more post-relationship, no beta we die like l'manburg, the dnf is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: George goes a bit too far when trying to hurt Dream; can his brother and a ghost cheer him up?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Projecting onto Dream? More likely than you think. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 320
Collections: Download fics





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> an AU where Tubbo and Dream are brothers!

Dream’s eyes widened and he stumbled back a few steps as though he’d been struck. His chest hurt enough to make him think he had been stabbed. How could George, his best friend and lover, say that to him? How could he just go for his throat, pointing out every little flaw he has.

He felt bile rise in his throat and tears well in his eyes, which had become slitted as his teeth grew a bit sharper.  _ No. Not… not now. _ He thought. Before he could do anything dumb he turned and left, making his way out of L’manburg and to his own base.

He made a bee-line to the bathroom, Pulling his mask up enough to expose his mouth and promptly vomiting into the toilet. George was right, he was fucking disgusting. He was pathetic, annoying, insecure, ugly, boring…

He threw up again.

\----------------------------------------------

“George, you went too far…” Tubbo heard Sapnap’s voice and he lifted his head from his book, he was writing something for Ghostbur at the moment. He had known Dream went to talk to George and Sapnap and what the latter had just said… He decided to listen.

“He knows I was lying.” George huffed. “Even so, so what? He abandoned us. Why should he care about what we say?”

“You didn’t have to go after everything he doesn’t like about himself…” Tubbo snapped to full attention, he rushed over to the trio who had been talking beforehand.

“W-What happened?” He asked quickly. The three looked to the L’manburg president. “What… what happened just then?”

“Well…” Quackity trailed off, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “We had a spat with Dream and things between him and George got heated. George said some… things.” Tubbo looked to George, urgency covering up the anger in his gaze.

“What did you say? I need you to tell me everything you said.” George scoffed but complied nonetheless.

“Told him he should keep his ugly mug under that mask, nobody wants to see his face just to vomit. Told him how fucking disgusting he’s always been, how pathetic it was that he barely knew how to take care of himself. How annoying he was, always thinking he knows everyone so well and that he’s all high and mighty, that his voice is grating. How he should be insecure, how everything he thought about himself was true. I also told him how boring he was to be with.” George looked to the side, a pang of guilt hitting him. Tubbo felt his dreamon sizzle to life, but he pushed it back down. He immediately turned and rushed to where he was sure Dream was.

Tubbo pushed open the door to Dream’s house, hearing his brother’s muffled ‘go away!’. Tubbo frowned.

“Clay? It’s just me.” Tubbo’s voice was soft in the way he remembered Dream talking to him when he was upset as a kid. He heard his brother let out a noise of acknowledgement, most likely surprised at the use of his real name. Tubbo shut the door quietly behind him as he entered Dream’s house.

He moved about his brother’s house, navigating to his room and entering. The scent of sick hit him and he frowned.  _ This is really bad… _ He looked around before his eyes landed on a Dream-shaped lump under the blankets of his bed. “Clay…? Are you doing okay after all that?” No response. “I’ll take that as a no…”

Tubbo looked away before his eyes landed to the open bathroom door, gaze directed to the shattered, bloodstained glass decorating the floor as well as the broken mirror above the sink. He looked back to his brother.

“Clay, I’m gonna grab the first aid kit, okay? You don’t need to come out fully but let me clean up your hands.” He got a noise in response, the sheets shifting slightly. Tubbo slowly made his way out of Dream’s room to grab the first-aid kit. He sat in front of the bed. “Hands?”

Dream let his hands and part of his forearm’s show from under the blanket. His knuckles were bleeding, one handing being sliced up more - which he assumed was from punching the mirror. Tubbo swiftly got to work; he muttered soft apologies while he dabbed disinfectant against the wounds, Dream hissing at the sting. Soon enough, his hands were bandaged up, wrapped in gauze.

“Okay, all bandaged.” Another noise of acknowledgement reached Tubbo and Dream pulled his hands back under the blanket. They sat in silence for a few moments, and Tubbo heard a soft sniffle. “Clay… Clay can you look at me for a second?” Slowly he lifted the blanket up, exposing his masked face. Tubbo smiled at him. “Why sad?” Dream tilted his head and Tubbo pulled his own lips up into a smile. “Happy!”

The soft, fond yet sombre laugh he got made him happy.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, I know what was said… But I want you to know that I’m here to help as long as you need it! You’ll always have me. Ghostbur too.” A reply came after a few seconds.

“Thanks…” He mumbled. 

The two brothers sat in Dream’s room for a while longer, Tubbo filling the silence with his voice, letting Dream know the going ons in L’manburg. Soon, there was a knock at the front door. Dream let out a whimper and hid back under the blankets. Tubbo gave his brother’s form a pat before leaving to see who was at the door.

“Oh! Hello, Tubbo.” Ghostbur smiled at the boy. “Is Dream here? I want to give him some blue, I think he needs it. I heard what happened…” He frowned, shifting.

“Uhm, one second. I’m not sure if Cl- Dream wants any visitors… Wait here, Ghostbur.” The apparition nodded and stood in the doorway as Tubbo made his way back to Dream’s room. “Clay, it’s just Ghostbur. Can he come in?” It took a while but he got a noise of approval from under the mound of blankets.

“Hello, Dream!” Ghostbur greeted, “I brought you some blue to help take away your sadness.” He looked around. “Tubbo, where is he?”

“Under the blankets.” He led the spirit to Dream’s side.

“Would you like some blue?” A few seconds passed before Dream let out a mumble sounding like a ‘yes’. Ghostbur smiled and placed the blue on the bed. “There you go!” He was greeted with a muttered ‘thanks’.

“Listen, Dream, I don’t know what really happened;” Ghostbur started, “but you’re a really good person! So, whatever is making you upset, let the blue take care of it and focus on the happy things.”

“Like us.” Tubbo added. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“Yeah!” Ghostbur chirped. “You’re stuck with us!” A small wheeze sounded from under the blankets.

They’d be alright.


End file.
